


Doctor Sexy MD

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Sam, Fluff, Gabriel Doing Stupid Shit So He Can Go To A&E To See Sam Again, Humor, M/M, Medical Patient Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a young Doctor working at Seattle Mercy hospital, in A&E. However Sam hadn't really experienced anything strange or out the ordinary yet. That is until a man with a toilet attached to his foot comes in.</p><p>So Sam does what he does, and treats him and sends him on his merry way, thinking that would be the last he'd see of him.</p><p>He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy MD

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know how A&E works other than what i've seen on Casualty. Also i may have stolen the 'foot in toilet' thing from Doctor Who. By the way, i imagine Sam as mid twenties and Gabriel early thirties. Like thirty. Also Cas about the same age as Sam. Maybe a year or two older.
> 
> What did you think? I really liked this idea and i enjoyed writing it. Let me know in the comments! :)

For as long as Sam could remember, he'd always wanted to help other people. He didn't see it as a moral obligation but rather because he enjoyed helping others. He was the sort of boy you'd see helping an old lady across the road, or helping a lost child find their way back to their parents. During his teenage years he often volunteered down at charity shops and food banks.

As he got older he realized he wanted to always be helping people. He wanted to make a career out of it. But that was the part where it got tricky. There were lots of different routes he could go down. He could work for a charity. He could become a police officer or fireman. He could go over to Africa and build schools and become a teacher.

None of these options quite appealed to him though. He liked them, sure, but he also wanted to be ambitious. Something that would always be challenge for him. 

That's what made him decide to go to medical school and become a Doctor - that way he was always being tested and challenged, but he could help people straight away, right in front of him. And good Doctor's were always needed. He figured he was smart enough, and if he worked hard enough there was nothing stopping him.

Now he knew that the pay would be pretty shitty, and the hours would be grueling and the work hard. And he didn't mind, because like he said before, he was helping people. He had no illusions to it being glamorous and clean and easy, like on all those hospital shows, but he never realized just quite how hard and bizarre it could be.

 

*****

 

Newly graduated Doctor Sam Winchester managed to find a decent job in the A & E department of Seattle Mercy Hospital. He felt quite lucky to get such a good job, fresh out of college. He became quick friends with the nurses - especially a young woman called Meg, who had no bed side manner what so ever - and the other Doctors (Who honestly, he felt a little intimidated by) but he ended up quickly proving his worth as a Doctor there after a nasty car collision, and a short staffed department.

It didn't take too long to get into the flow of the busy department. It was like a well oiled machine. And Sam quickly got to grips with all the different things that came through. There were all sorts of things, like the occasional DIY fail, falling off a ladder, broken bone and the more serious things, like strokes, heart attacks, road accidents. 

However Sam hadn't really experienced anything strange or out the ordinary yet - the closest thing he could think of was one guy getting his penis stuck in his flies. Which wasn't so much weird as it was painful.

Either way, it didn't really matter, because all of that was about to change.

 

*****

 

Sam was about half way through his shift on a Friday evening - that meant that the ER was quite busy, however not as busy as it was on a Saturday night - the night Sam didn't work, thank god. He'd just sent his last patient on their way ("Just use the prescribed ointment, and stop itching.") and had was inspecting the clipboard with his next patient's medical history on it, as he walked into the waiting area.

"Mr Gabriel Novak?" He called out, finishing reading the last paragraph. When he looked up, he saw two men looking at him expectantly. Well, actually one was ogling him. The other was just staring in a way that made him feel extremely uncomfortable. One of them must be him then. He looked over them, looking for obvious injury. On second look, it was quite obvious.

The one who was ogling him was sitting in one of the hospitals wheel chairs. Attached to his foot, was a toilet. Like, an actual, whole toilet. Stuck to his foot.

Sam kids you not. (He wasn't sure how such a thing was possible.)

He walked over closer to them, every inch of the professional he had been trained to be. "Mr Novak?" He asked Toilet Man. (But seriously, he couldn't wait to tell his brother about this - he'd probably end himself laughing.) Toilet Man, Mr Novak, smirked and nodded, still eyeing up Sam. "I'm Doctor Winchester. I'll be treating you today. Would you and your partner like to follow me?" He gestured towards the staring man.

Mr Novak huffed out a laugh, whilst the other man look mildly affronted. He spoke, his voice unexpectedly deep and gravely. "I am Castiel Novak, Gabriel's brother."

Sam smiled apologetically, correcting his mistake. "Would you and your brother like to follow me to a cubicle then?" 

Novak finally spoke, his voice seemingly polite but hiding an undercurrent of something Sam couldn't identify. "Anything you want bucko."

Sam gestured with his hands towards the cubicles and began to walk towards them slowly. "If you'd come this way then, and we can get you sorted out."

Castiel stood up and starting wheeling Gabriel, following Sam. They passed reception, where Meg happened to be talking to one of the staff there. Sam caught her eye and raised an eyebrow in reference to Gabriel's foot. She mouthed back smirking, "What the fuck?" Sam shrugged in response, and opened up a curtain indicating to Castiel and Gabriel to go into the booth. 

"So Mr Novak," Sam began, his back turned as he closed the curtain behind him. "How did you manage to get your foot stuck inside a toilet?"

The voice behind him smoothly. "Well, isn't that the $64 question."

Sam sighed. It was going to be a long day.

 

*****

 

Sam managed to eventually detach the toilet from Mr "Call me Gabriel" Novak's foot. It took a while, but Sam with a lot of help from Meg, managed it. Luckily there weren't any broken bones, just a bit of bad bruising. He warned Gabriel to take it easy and it should heal up just fine.

Gabriel was a bit of a difficult. Difficult maybe wasn't the right word. Unorthodox, would probably fit better. He was flirtatious and friendly and funny, and Sam felt his friendly professional slipping and being replaced by amused banter. Castiel was quiet, adding dry comments here and there.

When Sam had finished with Gabriel, and had sent him and his brother on their way, he was in a much better mood than before he'd met them. He felt satisfied that he'd done his job well but sad that he'd probably never see them again.

He couldn't have been more wrong though.

 

*****

 

The next week Gabriel came in again. This time with his hand stuck in a jar of candy. And then the week after that. And the one after that. In fact he came in every week at the same time, with an ailment more ridiculous than the one before for Sam to treat. He became such a regular that whenever he came in, Meg would come and find Sam wherever he was and tell him that 'his boyfriend was waiting for him at reception' in that sarcastic tone of hers. Over those weeks, they got to know each other fairly well, an easy camaraderie forming between the two.

Sam had to admit he liked the guy. He was charming (not to mention really quite attractive, in a sightly unconventional way) and his personality was as quirky as his 'accidents'. 

Sam discovered that Gabriel had an over fondness of candy (Sam as a Doctor, found it to be his obligation to warn him to eat healthier, though he knew that Gabriel wouldn't listen), that he was from a big family and that he was closest with the youngest sibling, Castiel. He also discovered that Gabriel was extremely compulsive which resulted in incidents like his foot stuck in the toilet, and that he was named after an Angel (though was apparently the complete opposite of one.)

In turn Gabriel learnt why Sam became a Doctor ("You're a gem in a shit hole of a world kid. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."), about his brother Dean and Sam's fall out with his Father. Also about Sam preferring his organic fruit and vegetables to Gabriel's candy and chocolate. Which sparked many a debate.

It was safe to say Sam liked him. Like genuinely liked him (in a way he hadn't felt about anyone since Jess in med school, before they parted ways) but every instinct told him that nothing could come of it, especially if Gabriel kept being his patient.

 

*****

 

One Friday though, Gabriel didn't turn up. Sam carried on his duties, but he kept unconsciously scanning the waiting room for those gold eyes and mischievous grin. By the end of Sam's shift though, Gabriel had failed to appear. Sam shrugged it off - Gabriel had probably gotten bored with their interactions, or had managed not to injure himself this week. Didn't make Sam feel any better.

And it happened again the next week too. He walked around the hospital in a bit of a haze, his usual smile lacking its happiness. Even Meg of all people were acting sympathetic towards him.

Sam had prepared himself for a third week of misery (not heartbreak no matter what Meg implied) when Meg appeared at his side, whilst he was bandaging up a hand. Her hand was placed on her cocked hip, and a 'i-told-you-so' glint was radiating off her face. 

"What Meg?" Sam asked monotonously, pretending to focus on the very basic task. 

"Your boyfriend is at reception." She replied dryly, looking smug. Sam's head jerked up to look at her. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Go see your unicorn, i'll finish here."

Sam rushed past her, barely getting out a quick 'thanks Meg', before he was gone. He walked as fast he could, using his long legs to his advantage, and dodging the patients in wheelchairs and beds as he got to the entrance of the waiting room. He quickly glanced over it but couldn't see Gabriel. He glanced over at the reception desk, and low behold, there stood Gabriel (no random objects attached to his body) with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Sam quick marched over to him. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel gave him an awkward wave in greeting before rubbing the back of his neck. He looked nervous - an expression Sam hadn't seen on him before, and like he was steeling himself up to say something.

"So my brother told me to stop being a chicken shit and come and talk to you properly." 

Sam opened his mouth to reply. And then shut it. "Talk to me properly?"

Gabriel blew some air from his lips, exhaling loudly. "Uh. Yeah. As in not with a toilet attached to my leg."

Sam chuckled a little. "It was pretty funny though."

Gabriel rubbed his neck again. Sam guessed that must be his tell for nerves. He spoke very fast. "I-kept-doing-stupid-things-so-i-could-come-back-and-see-you."

Sam smiled, blushing a little. "Yeah, I kind of guessed. Nobody injuries themselves at the same time, every week like clockwork."

Gabriel grimaced. "Ah. Yeah. Didn't think that one out." Gabriel straightened up a little, seemingly gathering his courage once more. "Cassie said i needed to stop or else i was actually gonna hurt myself, so here i am. So. Doctor Winchester, would go on a date with me?" He thrust the flowers, towards Sam. Yeah, born romantic that one.

Sam looked down at the flowers fondly and then back up at Gabriel. "I'm working right now. Which you should know since you're always in here at this time."

Gabriel grinned. "When does your shift finish?"

"Late." Sam replied, slipping easily back into the teasing and banter they had.

"Then it's a good thing i know about this twenty four hour diner, down the road." Gabriel replied casually.

"You want us to go to a greasy diner on our first date?" Sam gave an unimpressed bitch face worthy of an award.

"Is that a yes then?" Gabriel asked. 

"I finish in three hours." Sam conceded, grinning. 

Gabriel give him a thousand killer watt smile. "I'll pick you up then, then."

**Author's Note:**

> So i have fics (especially Sabriel ones) falling out of my eyes and ears at the moment. Not complaining to be honest, it's not like i have anything better to do. 
> 
> I composed the fic is a slightly different way than i usually do - cuts and jumps separating times and the like. It was actually easier to write like that, and i think it flows better? Idk, let me know what you think in the comments! :)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
